The Tenets of Marriage
by The Doctor's Bad Wolf
Summary: Letters from the Hogwarts Gang about the action of the Marriage Act. Who will be wed to whom? and will everyone still be friends at the end? Not contected to my other HP fic.
1. The Plea

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

**The Plea**

Dearest Ron,

I always wanted to marry someone I loved. Given the fact that my definition of love has changed over the years I couldn't blame you if you wanted to straggle me for changing my mind once again.

But you have to understand where I come from. From my earliest years my idea of love was a hug and snuggles with Mum and Dad during a storm or playing house with my favorite toys. I didn't have any idea that there was more beyond that. Coming to Hogwrts did change it however. You couldn't be among the most powerful witches and wizards without feeling the magic in the air. My second love was Magic and I fell under its spell for years.

Now I know your going to tease me about my passing fancy for Gildroy Lockhart and I'll readily admit that it was a complete fiasco. But again, I was more in love with magic than him and when he was proved false I still had magic.

Okay, now I'm being really honest here when I tell you that the second I saw Remus Lupin I was smitten. He was so sweet and gentle and pathetic that I couldn't help but like him. I remember you saying that you couldn't understand why girls liked him because he had next to no chin and the buggiest eyes this side of the Thames. Evil that's what you were evil! Picking on that poor man just because you were jealous and don't pretend that you weren't! I should have realized it at the time what you were feeling. I hope you know I'm sorry for any pain that might have caused you.

Now we come to the nitty-gritty of my letter. I am about to be married to someone with whom I am not in love. It is a result of the Marriage Act and some frightful planning on behalf of both me and my intended. You will be angry and upset when I tell you that I am not wholly unhappy with the marriage because although I do not love him, he is by no means a bad man. I believe he has the capacity to be a great man.

My dear Ron, I know that you will be too kind to blame me for trying to make myself happy about my coming wedding. As I said before, I I always wanted to marry someone I loved. But since that isn't a option now I will try and think of it another. I am marrying someone I could come to love. Do not make an already hard case more difficult by not being my friend or coming to the wedding. Please, please say you will be there to support me.

Yours Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

P.S.

Reading over my letter I realize I wasn't clear at all about my wedding or even the groom. On the twenty-sixth of November I will be married to Severus Snape at Westminster Abby London. Please come.


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

**Chapter Two: Curiouser and Curiouser**

**From Severus Snape to Hermione Granger:**

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

I am glad to hear that the plans for the wedding are proceeding smoothly. No, I have no one I would like to have there. I have no remaining family and those people I consider friends are already on the guest list. If you need assistance with anything further simply send an owl.

Have you written to Mr. Weaselly and Mr. Potter? It will prove awkward; I am sure, to tell them. Prepare yourself for their extreme displeasure. I am sorry if this marriage causes any separation between you and your companions but if your faith in them is rewarded justly I do not doubt they will rally round you. I hope you realize there is nothing you have to fear from me.

_Severus Snape_

In regard to your inquiry, white roses will be fine with me.

**From Ron Weaselly to Harry Potter:**

What the bloody hell is going on! Hermione and Snape! Are you gits at the Ministry absolutely blooming insane? How could you do this to her? What is this Harry some kind of power display? It's bloody insane!

**From Harry Potter to Ron Weaselly:**

Ron—

What the hell are you talking about? What about Hermione and Snape? What do they have to do with each other? You need to give me information if I can do anything to help her.

Harry

**From Ginny Weaselly to Hermione Granger:**

Dearest Hermione,

What is happening? I just got an owl from Ron that you're marrying Prof. Snape in November! Is this true? How can it be true? Why? Does he love you? Do you love him? I'm trying not to be rude but I'm in a state of complete shock!

Ginny

**From Hermione Granger to Ginny Weaselly:**

Dear Gin,

Yes, I am marrying Prof. Snape. But I wish you could have taken this news a little better. I was counting on you, Gin. I thought you would be the one person who would understand my feelings in this considering where you stand. Obviously no one is going to mind you're marrying Remus as much as me marrying Snape but still. I'll send along an invitation with all the details. I was going dress shopping next week if you want to come along. I would like to have you as a bridesmaid if you don't mind.

Really, Ginny, I need your support.

Love,

Hermione

**From Ginny Weaselly to Hermione Granger:**

_What?!_

**Severus Snape to Ronald Weaselly:**

Mr. Weaselly,

As always you mange to confuse the details of the situation hopelessly. Ms. Granger and I will be married in a few months time at the dictate of the Ministry of magic under the newly imposed Marriage Act. The Act states that all marriageable witches and wizards must marry within the next two years or be disallowed the use of magic. Ms. Granger and I were paired together through a random selection of those unwilling to obey the law. I think this should be plain that I am not to blame for Ms. Granger becoming my wife.

You should do her enough credit to realize she is capable of having considered all options before being placed among the list of unwilling. If, and I stress the if, she did not chose you on purpose it has little or nothing to do with me. However, if you were serious on the threat to 'blow me brains out' I will gladly meet you at any time and place you care to appoint. I suggest however that you come to the wedding instead as that would be good for Ms. Granger while your death would not.

SS


	3. Howlers, Howlers Everywhere!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

**Howlers, Howlers Everywhere!**

**From Cornelius O. Fudge to Ginevra**** M.**** Weasley: **

Dear Miss Weasley,

It is our duty to inform you that due to your continued denial to wed a suitable wizard of your choosing, the Ministry has selected one for you. Professor Remus John Lupin is a highly appropriate match you given his experience in the magical world and his abilities to protect you should a war erupt. We are aware that some concern might be felt over Mr. Lupin's monthly change from man to werewolf; however, with the right potion and a safe room installed, at the expense of the Ministry, we feel that this marriage will be exceedingly beneficial to both of you.

As a last note, it would be inadvisable of you to attempt flight from your coming nuptials as this letter is coated with a tracking spell which is activated by your touch. Once again, congratulations and happy wedding planning.

Signed,

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge _

**From Harry Potter to Ginny Weasley:**

Dear Gin,

Look, I know you're upset but you can' just send howllers to the Ministry of Magic. I hope you know they come to my desk and not Mr. Fudge's. I had to sit there for an hour listening to your voice swear a blue streak at me in front of all the staff. Have a little dignity can't you? I'll see what I can do for all of you but for all I know I'm next. I'm writing to Prof. McGonagall to see if she knows anything about this Marriage Act business.

Sorry,

Harry

**From Harry Potter to Remus Lupin:**

Dear Remus,

I know you're upset Professor but there is really nothing I can do. I understand your anger over the Ministry's decision. You are by no means the only one to have written in revolt. I'm afraid that if you wish to talk to Mr. Fudge you will have to come here yourself. Any owl messages he receives from any matched witch or wizard is sent straight to me. You have no idea the level of profanity that is hurled at my head hour after hour here.

_Harry James Potter Ministry of Magic_

**From Hermione Granger to Ginny Weasley:**

Dear Ginny,

I'm so sorry Ginny! I thought you knew by now about Prof. Lupin. I wouldn't have said anything if I thought you hadn't already heard. I feel like a fool.

But look; now you know what I'm feeling. Severus and I have known about the Act for months and have had the chance to fight it before. We have found no way to get out of it. If we had known they were going to do this to you and everyone else that fought we would have spoken up sooner. Do understand now why I'm trying to bear it? IF Severus and I have to be married we're going to try and make it work. Dwelling on all the things we hate about it will only make our lives worse and worse. Please don't reproach me for endeavoring to find happiness is this situation. I—

Owl when you can. I really need you.

Hermione

**From Ginny Weasley to Ron Weasley: **

Ron,

You have no idea the condition Hermione is in! I went out with her the other day to help her buy a wedding and dress and you cannot believe the things she said and did! First of all she's been calling Snape, "Severus" instead of Snape! They've taken to sending little notes to each other during the day as if they were really in love! Hermione said they were trying to behave as an _affianced _couple would! Imagine trying to fall in love with Snape! Eww!

She dragged me all over town trying to find the right dress for the wedding. It was the most pathetic thing in the world to see her trying to be happy when the idiotic staff at the Bridal shops congratulated her! Poor Hermione, I'm afraid she's slowly losing her mind over that greasy git. You have to do something! I've invited her overfor dinner tomorrow and I want you to come too. Maybe, maybe we can come up with something together.

Ginny

**To Reveiws:**

**Who should Ginny end up with if not Remus? Ideas? I'm open to anything right now.**


	4. Playing with Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**

**Playing with Hearts**

**From Hermione Granger to Severus Snape:**

Severus,

How _dare_ you try and sabotage my—our wedding! I have tried to be patient, I've tried to meet you halfway on everything and now you go and screw everything up! We cannot, will not be married in a registry office! I have said for months that I had booked Westminster and arranged for the minister and everything. The bridesmaids have their gowns, the groomsmen…well; I don't know what you're doing about them but please.

If you expect anything good out of our union then don't start it off with this…pettiness.

Hermione

**From Remus Lupin to Ginny Weasley:**

Dear Miss Weasley,

I understand your stance on the subject at hand. I've contacted the ministry as well and am trying my best to find us a way out of this ridiculous situation. I don't want to be married to you either! It would be a bad decision for both of us to be together—in that way—and certainly not safe for you. Please stop sending Howlers as I had nothing more to do with this arrangement than you.

Sincerely,

Remus J. Lupin

**From Ginny Weasley to Remus Lupin:**

What's wrong with me, I should like to know? Why shouldn't you want to marry me? You're no prize Mr. Lupin.

Ginny W.

**From Remus Lupin to Severus Snape:**

Dear Severus,

What am I supposed to do? I'm engaged to a girl who still calls me Mr. Lupin!

Remus

**From Ron Weasley to Harry Potter:**

&#$!

Luna Lovegood!

Ron

**From Harry Potter to Mrs. Arthur Weasley:**

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

How are you? If your home is anything like the Ministry offices these last few weeks I'm sure you're having a trying time. I have been meaning to write sooner but Ginny won't answer my letters and Ron is a rush of profanity. (Don't bother him about that will you? Stress, I think.)

My reason for asking is rather a strange one. I, as of now, have not be matched with anyone but I have the distinct feeling that Cornelius is planning my match now. He sits in his office all day and calls out random questions to me. Today he has asked what my favorite color is, what is my favorite month of the year is and which number I like best between 1 and 10. I'm not ashamed to say I'm out of my mind with worry! Ginny is always saying that women are smarter than men about this sort of thing and I was hoping that it might mean something to you?

I would ask Hermione but she is too busy planning her wedding to Snape and Ginny, I imagine you know about Ginny. Please write back as soon as you can.

Love Always,

Harry.

**From Luna Lovegood to Ronald Weasley**:

Dearest Ron,

How lovely that the stars have aligned just for the two of us! Although I cannot say I have always admired you, I can say that I have a high respect for your family. I think we're like two corks stoppers that have found each other on a sea of chance. I have written to thank Mr. Fudge for not pairing me with someone like Draco. I always thought he looked a little mousy, don't you? But you Ron, you are quite a –dare I say it? Handsome, there I've done it—handsome is the word for you. Oh! I just saw two lovebirds settle on the tree outside my window! I do believe it is an omen Ron! Write soon and tell me what you think? I believe we will be the very happiest of all!

_Lovingly,_

_Luna _

P.S. I normally don't tell people this, but now you are so much more to me than most people I will tell you. My middle name is Mercedez.

**From Severus Snape to Hermione Granger:**

_Dear Ms. Granger_

I was unaware of your passionate feeling regarding the location of our wedding. Considering our coming living arrangements, I can see your point. If you wish to continue on with the plans of the ceremony at Westminster I withdraw my opinion. I have made no arrangements for groomsmen. If this offers a problem for you I leave it in your hands to find those among your companions who are able to meet this need. I am— apologetic if I offended you in any way.

_Severus _

**From Hermione Granger to Severus Snape:**

_Dear Severus,_

Call me Hermione. Who do you not want as groomsmen?

_Hermione_

**From Severus Snape to Remus Lupin:**

Suck it up.

SS


	5. Deeper and Deeper

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**

**Deeper and Deeper**

**From Hermione Granger to Vincent Crabbe:**

Dear Vincent,

I am sure you're surprised at a letter from me. Knowing how we didn't get along during school is enough reason. This isn't a letter of apologies or please-forgive-mes'. Instead, it is an invitation to come to the wedding of myself and your old housemaster, Severus Snape. He would be delighted to have you serve as one of his groomsmen on the date shown in the formal invitation. I have been trying to reach Michael Bletchley as well but have been unable to find his address. If you could forward it to me or send this message along to him, I would be grateful.

Please consider it for Professor Snape's sake. I know he would want you there.

Hermione Granger

**Vincent Crabbe to Michael Bletchley:**

Dear Mick,

Who would believe that ol' Snape would marry the Granger tart? She sent me this letter that was all but begging me and you to be Snape's standbys during their wedding, at a Muggle church no less! Mudblood.

Still, she's asked us and not some idiot Gryffindor so I guess she has some brains after all. What do you say?

Crabbe

**From Ginny Weasley to Harry Potter:**

Dear Harry,

I want you to know right off the bat that I'm sorry for being such an ass to you these last few weeks. The shock of finding out about the Marriage Act and everything just sent me right over. I shouldn't have sent you those Howlers either, it was just hormones anyway. Are you going to Hermione and Snape's wedding? We all are even though Ron's still seething like a caldron over the whole affair. He's not as explosive as he was when he first found out about them and his calmed down even more since he's received a hideous load of letters from Luna.

Apparently, her letters are endless streams about how happy they're going to be and how much she's learning to love him as they write. And they do write, Mum had to force him to reply at first but now he does it on his own. I think he feels responsible. I do believe he's either falling for our insane little friend or he feels like the only adult and has to protect Luna from—himself, I guess. Please say you will be there, Harry. I miss you lots.

Gin

**From Severus Snape to Hermione Granger:**

_Dear Hermione_,

In regards to your choice of Groomsmen…thank you.

_Severus_

**From Fred Weasley to Mrs. Arthur Weasley:**

Dear Mum,

Tell me what to do! A letter from the Ministry has just arrived with George's name on it. We're pretty sure it's the letter about whoever they're gonna try to mess George up with. Both of us are afraid to touch it because it might activate the tracking spell. Will you come and open it?

Fred

**From Neville Longbottom to the Ministry of Magic:**

To Whom It May Concern:

I am writing on behalf of myself and my new bride, Mrs. Lavender Longbottom, _nee_ Brown. We thought it would appropriate to inform you of our marriage so as to save you the trouble of matching us up with anyone else. We are two people who are of the opinion that wizards and witches ought to be allowed to marry who they _like _and not some person who you think is a good idea.

I require and request this be lodged as a formal complaint against the Marriage Act.

Sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

**From Hermione Granger to Mrs. Averill Granger:**

Dear Mummy,

Thanks so much for letting me stay here at the Burrow for a little while. With only two weeks until the wedding I think I needed the time to think about other things. Not that arranged marriage is far from everyone's mind here, but the atmosphere is so busy and chaotic that I don't have time or privacy to dwell on my own troubles. I got an owl from Severus the other day and he as much told me he loved me for not picking Gryffindor's for his groomsmen. As if I would be that unfeeling.

Ginny and Ron are busy writing letters to and from their arranged fiancés' daily and for Ron at least, the situation is more hopeful. Luna loves him to death it seems and while Ginny constantly swears at her letters from Remus I get the feeling that they are communicating on an honest level. Well, as honest as profanity can be. The twins are at home for the weekend and they brought with them a letter from the Ministry that they don't dare open because they're afraid is contains the match for George. They won't even use their wands on it saying that even that might set off the tracking charm. It sits on the mantelpiece like an evil omen and we tease them about it constantly.

Mrs. Weasley is helping me with a few more hair charms and potions so I don't look like tumbleweed on my wedding day. I considered asking her to drop some hints to Severus regarding his own hair style but decided against it. I wouldn't make a very good wife it I discussed his faults with other people.

In answer to your question, I do think I'm beginning to care about him a little. He is really trying to open up to me. Considering how many years he's been closed-mouthed and secret about his life I don't blame him for having such a hard time. I'm not as perfectly disgusted by the match as I once was and I daresay that over time I'll find more things to like about him. Imagine what he feels about marrying a kid like me?

Write again soon, love.

Hermione

**From Harry Potter to Mrs. Arthur Weasley:**

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

Any luck yet? He just asked if I liked blue or brown eyes better! Wait, he just added every single eye color to the list. What do I do?

Harry


	6. But I love you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**

**But I love you!**

**From Molly Weasley to Harry Potter:**

Dearest Harry,

I've been trying to live up to your expectations of my woman's' intuition but I'm afraid I've come up dry. Have you thought of contacting someone proved success in Divination? I just received the nicest letter from that nice Lavender Brown, oh! there I go again mixing things up! I should be calling her Lavender Longbottom now, I suppose. Anyway she sent me a letter telling me all about her and Neville's new home in Hogsmeade. Neville is going to be teaching at Hogwarts now that Madam Sprout has resigned. She was asking where I found the materiel for my drawing room curtains and I told her that they could only find it at this little shop in Diagon ally that's been shut up for years and years!

Anywhoo, once I got that business cleared up she asked about you and I thought, why! She should be the one helping Harry with his marriage troubles! If anyone can help you read the signs of Cornelius's fudging (I meant that on purpose, don't you think it's funny?) I sent your address along to her so if you find a letter from her in the next owl post don't be surprised. Good luck!

Bunches of Love!

Molly Weasley

P.S. I think my little Ronnykins is falling for Luna Lovegood. She is such a sweetheart. I think I might have a big house party and invite all you engaged folks. Hermione's already here so why shouldn't you all come, that's what I'd like to know?

**From Hermione Granger to Severus Snape:**

Dear Severus,

I cannot believe I'm writing this but I think I am actually missing you. Is there a reason why you haven't written since I came to the Burrow? While I would like to think you're wrapped up in the invention of some power and wonderful potions. I must confess I haven't done a lick of good honest magic since I came here. I spend all day shopping and making decorations for the wedding. Mum tells me that most of our guests have R.S.V.Ped and so I do believe we have the makings of a neat little wedding on our hands. Now, I presume you have made arrangements about your and the groomsmen's clothing. If there is a hitch, and I doubt there will be with you in charge, let me know if I can help.

I heard from Molly Weasley that Neville Longbottom married Lavender Brown last week. I think it's wonderful that they found sympathy and companionship together. I wouldn't have paired them before, but everyone changes after they leave school don't they?

I find it difficult to write to you sometimes, Severus, for a variety of reasons. All of my friends were either your students or enemies of your's at some point. I doubt you would care to hear of them and that is all I can find to write about. It makes things very awkward and problematic. If you don't mind, I will mention them from time to time, and if you don't like reading about them then feel at liberty to skip those passages. But I must continue to be myself and live my life as I have before and for now that entails maintaining and enjoying the friendship of all my school chums. I am sure you will understand that one does not change for the simple convenience of others.

I have to go now, Mum wants to go and find a nice center piece for the reception. Do write soon, Severus. Please.

Hermione

**From** **Luna Lovegood to Pavati Patil: **

Dear Pav,

I am writing to you from the cozy little nest that is the Weasley Burrow. I am engaged to marry none other then the delicious Ronald Weasley!We had only exchanged about ten letters apiece, he does write so lovely!, and then he wrote and invited me down to visit! He met me at the train and won't let anyone carry my things for me or anything. He was quite a gentleman. Now don't you smile, I know you are, when you read this. Ronald is not the same boy he was at school. I believe that he has matured into a solid and steady man and he told me later that I was quite pretty.

I think him unbelievably handsome, and I love red hair. I won't mind if all of our children were red haired and looked exactly like Ronald. I told him so and he blushed. I think more about the mention of children than the fact that I love his titian locks. Oh, but now I come to the point of my letter; would you like to be a bridesmaid at the wedding? I thought we could all drape ourselves in silks and gold belts with little charms daggling from our ankles! We should be goddesses going to meet the gods for a marriage feast!

Ta!

Luna

**From Lavender Brown to Harry Potter: **

My dear Mr. Potter,

I hope you will forgive my professional tone but as you consult me on a personal matter which I assume you wish to be kept private, I thought a specialized tone more suited to this missive. You needn't have apologized for giving me little information. I was able to deduce the answer from the barest scrape of data. The person that Mr. Fudge is thinking of pairing you with if indeed he hasn't already is none other then Nymphadora Tonks!

I hope this helps you in your concerns.

Madam Lavender Longbottom,

Mistress of Divination

**From Harry Potter to Ginny Weasley:**

Dear Ginny,

I cannot breath! I cannot…look here; I don't know what to do. Corny is going to try and marry me to Tonks!

Harry

**From Ginny Weasley to Harry Potter:**

Harry,

Well join the club! I'm marrying Lupin of all people. Why should you have such distaste for Tonks? She's a first rate witch and if you don't like the way she looks than she can change it. You should be happy it wasn't Pansy. Breathe and don't lose it.

Ginny

**From Severus Snape to Hermione Granger:**

_Dear Hermione,_

In regards to your last letter, I feel the need to confess that I have been more lacks than even you. Unlike you I have no one to pull me away from the tedious work of potions. It struck me that I have begun to appreciate your letters. I have not written because I could not think of anything to say that you would want to hear. We seem to have found common ground in the fact that we have no common ground. I would not fault you for preserving your relationships with your friends, it may, in all events, make the transition into marriage smoother if you could find friendship with them.

I trust you extend the same freedom to myself and equality will be key in the success of our marriage. If I can think of anything to write that would interest you I will write again.

_Severus_

P.S.

As to the centerpiece, I am allergic to lilies.

**From Harry Potter to Ginny Weasley:**

Geneva Weasley how could you ask me why I hate the idea of marrying Tonks? I love you, you ass!

Harry

**Author's Note: **I am glad you're all enjoying this so much! I'M having a lot of fun writing it. Neville and Lavender will not be forced apart because they are exactly doing what everyone else should have done. If you all have any ideas for matches you would like to see or at least hear mentioned let me know. I love hearing from you all!


End file.
